A Totally Happy New Year Special
by Parent12D
Summary: The Super Spies spend the night recalling all their past adventures, referencing all the story in the series, with Robert and Mandy joining in too at one point. Read and find out how this goes! Rated T for some alcohol inclusions, and some minor sexual contents too.


**Hello there readers! I present to you all the perfect New Year's Eve/Day special that I did for this franchise!**

 **Now I have some facts that I'd like to share for this story:**

 **First off, for this story, I'm doing a different aspect to celebrate the New Year. For this story, I'll be making all the references directed to all the past stories that I've done for this franchise this year, from the first story Alone in the World, all the way up to the recent Christmas special that I did. Just so you all know.**

 **There will also be a lot of breaking the fourth featured in this story too, just so it doesn't come as a surprise.**

 **Another thing, the story will start off with the super spies only, and then after a while, Robert will be included after 'A Boyfriend for Clover' is referenced, and then Mandy will be included afterwards as well, when the story 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits' is referenced. Just informing you now ahead of time.**

 **And another thing, the characters in this story are completely aware of the fact that they're in a story and make direct references to the author and such.**

 **One last thing, all the references to the past stories will be made in the most noticeable way that I can possibly make them in. The references will be made in the exact order that the stories were made, as a heads up.**

 **Well enough with the author's note now, let's just get straight to the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all other characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was New Year's Eve in Beverly Hills, and it was exactly 11:00 pm. There was only one hour left before the New Year came. But, for this particular night, we are focusing on the house of the super spies, and what they were doing tonight. At the spies' house, the five super spies were hanging out in the living, waiting for midnight to arrive as well as the New Year. For this holiday, the spies decided to do something special; recap all of their adventures in all the previous stories for the series. Andrew and Alex were drinking apple cider, Sam and Chaosky were enjoying some red wine, and Clover was helping herself to some booze, and she also hoped her man would come and have some booze as well. Needless to say, the super spies looked hyped for the New Year.

"Ah, it is such a beautiful night tonight, isn't it," Andrew asked in such a happy tone.

"You said it baby," Alex stated, sipping her cider as did Andrew. "This year has been a very memorable year for us."

"It's not just a memorable year for us Alex," Sam pointed out. "This year has been very memorable for the author as well, for all the stories he created this year."

"You got that right Sammy," Chaosky agreed, holding his cup of red wine. "I take it that it's about time we start recalling all those adventures we had together, you all agree?"

"Totally," Clover boasted, drinking her booze. "I can't wait 'til we get to the part where I first met my totally amazing boyfriend!"

"We will get to that in a bit Clover, but I think it's best that we start from the very beginning," Andrew stated as Clover raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be…?"

"I'm talking about the time where I first came to Beverly Hills," Andrew recapped. "The time Chaosky and I moved here, I got acquainted with you girls, we became good friends, I went through a serious character development, and most of all I found the love of my life."

"Oh Andrew," Alex sighed heavenly. "I remember that time perfectly as well love. I'm glad I found you my love."

Alex kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad I found you too," Andrew admitted as they both took another sip of apple cider.

"We remember that too Andrew," Sam stated. "After that, there was that one time your original house went down and you two ended up moving in with us."

"That's right," Andrew remembered as Alex wrapped her arms around him. "That was the same time we went off to take care of that earworm epidemic, and the time Chaosky was going through a temporary sugar rush."

"Don't remind me," Chaosky sighed, shaking his head. "That headache I got as a result still sends chills up my spine, even to this day."

"I know Chaosky," Andrew said in a comforting voice as he then recalled the event after that. "Oh, there was also the one time where I got sick, Sam and Chaosky went to do some errands and Clover was at the mall, so Alex became my personal nurse as a result and took care of me in the process."

"Trust me Andy, I remember that oh so well dear," Alex grinned. "And you ended up getting better afterwards correct?"

"You got that right love," Andrew nodded as he took another sip of cider.

"Hey guys," Sam got their attention. "Remember that one time where we all went to the beach?"  
"Oh yeah, that was a great time we had together," Andrew recalled as Alex nodded in agreement.

"I really enjoyed massaging Sammy's feet," Chaosky gushed. "I hope that one day; I could end up licking them."

This got Sam to blush but before she could say anything, Clover commented.

"Yeah, I really hope we can go to the beach again where I can bring my hot Robby with us," Clover gushed.

"We probably will Clover," Andrew stated. "But anyway, there was that one time where that one girl was bullying Alex and such."

"Donna Ramon, that's right," Alex remembered. "It was then I got on her good side by the end."

"Of course, I got on her good side too," Andrew stated. "And we each got a motorcycle as a result."

"Come to think of it, do you think we'll see Donna again," Alex asked.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "The author might add her as a supporting character in a future story."

"You're probably right Sam," Andrew said as Sam took a sip of her red wine. "She was a badass."

"Mhmm," Alex nodded then continued with the recapping. "Anyway, after that, there was that one time where I had those nightmares that left me crying at night, and the worst one was where Andrew said he didn't love me anymore."

Alex frowned at the sight of that memory as Andrew comforted her.

"I remember that too, but you remember that I'll always be here to comfort you baby," Andrew said.

"I know, I've gotten better with that stuff though, but I do approach you still when I need you babe," Alex nodded as a smile formed on her face again.

"Hey guys," Chaosky got their attention. "There was also that one time where the power in our house went out and we needed to keep warm to get through the freezing cold until the power came back on."

"I'm fond of that," Andrew said. "It was a good thing I shared my hot chocolate with you guys and I also kept my beautiful angel warm as well."

Alex ended up giggling and blushing as a result.

"Oh yeah," Sam recalled. "There was the time where Andrew found a pie from space and it turned Alex into a child as a result of her eating it."

"Yeah," Andrew was sweating from recalling the event that happened as a result. "Alex felt safe with me and she drove my mind insane since she was a child temporarily. Great thing WOOHP provided us with an antidote that Chaosky used and included in a batch of cookies so Alex would get back to normal."

"I'm aware of that babe," Alex said. "You told me that when I was turned into a child, I did some rather inappropriate stuff, and I was touching and rubbing you're ' _you-know what',_ and it almost caused the story to become M-rated."

"Oh god, that's right," Andrew was sweating and blushing a bright red from recalling Alex touching and rubbing his privates to the point where he was starting to go insane. "That day made me go insane."

"Speaking of making you go cuckoo, there was that one time we went on a dinner date, and I looked extremely sexy to impress you babe," Alex stated.

"Oh yeah, and after that, we had a little 'off-screen' sex while wearing condoms," Andrew said seductively after sipping more of his cider.

"Oh baby, I can see us doing that again right now sexy," Alex said after sipping her cider some more.

"You better believe it baby doll," Andrew said seductively as the two of them looked like they were about to have sex again.

"Hey, before those two decide to have sex 'on-screen' and thus make this story M-Rated," Chaosky giggled in anticipation. "You all remember that time Andrew and Alex got jobs at the mall and they had to dress up as a lady and a chicken respectively?"

Sam and Clover laughed as a result as did Chaosky, while Andrew and Alex started steaming up in aggravation and in anger.

"Ha ha, I remember that too," They both said together. "I thought we were to never speak of that again."

"We did, but the memory was fresh in our minds still to this day, and so we had to bring it up," Sam chuckled as did Clover and Chaosky.

Still growling, Andrew then said.

"Can we change the subject fast?"

"Yeah," Alex had the perfect memory in mind. "Like that one time I was revealed to be afraid of lightning and I was scared that one night."

The others stopped laughing as they were moving on.

"But I've gotten better with those too, especially since Andrew here has comforted me every time we have thunderstorms." Alex admitted.

"You got that right babe," Andrew wrapped his arm around Alex. "And I still comfort you with anything that might be bothering you."

"Mhmm," Alex nodded simply.

"Here's another one," Chaosky said after drinking more red wine. "That one time Alex ended up getting sick and Andrew having to take care of her."

"Presumably as a way for returning the favor for taking care of me when I was sick," Andrew said.

"Awe babe, I'm so lucky that you're mine." Alex stated.

"Me too babe," Andrew agreed. "After that, there was the one time we went to Bora Bora for that one mission we went on."

"Yeah, it was where Sam lost her memory temporarily, Mandy started following Sam and Chaosky everywhere due to a pottery accident, and Mandy claimed Chaosky as her boyfriend." Alex recalled.

"Don't remind me," Chaosky was shivering from said memory. "Even though she's reformed as of now, I still don't want her as my girlfriend. The lady I have interest in happens to be Sam."

"I know Chaosky," Sam agreed. "That was a sketchy memory for me, especially after I lost my memory."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded.

"Hey guys," Clover decided to jump in. "Remember that time where Alex quit the team temporarily after she felt she was feeling replaced by Brittany?"

"Oh yeah, we remember Clover," Andrew recalled.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded as she frowned, not wanting to think about the fact that she could be replaced and Andrew would have made Brittany his new girlfriend. Taking notice of this, Chaosky changed the subject.

"And then there was that one time Andrew was feeling rejected and thought you girls would replace him with David," Chaosky pointed out.

"Yeah," Andrew frowned for a second. "I'm glad that I was never replaced."

"I wouldn't replace you with anyone Andrew," Alex said.

"I know," Andrew was smiling again.

"After that, there was that one time we went on that mission and T-Bone ended up making Alex's face all ugly and such," Sam recalled.

"Ick," Alex was shaking in disgust at the sight of the memory. "And after that, Mandy forced Andrew to attend a party against his will and I wasn't allowed to come."

"Thank goodness you showed her when you did babe," Andrew said, drinking some cider.

"I know."

"Then there was that one mission WOOHP gave us for Earth Day," Andrew stated. "Where we had to clean up Beverly Hills."

"I'm glad that I got to eat donuts as a reward." Chaosky said.

"Then there was the time that our mothers came over to visit and meet Andrew and Chaosky for the first time," Sam stated, sipping her red wine.

"Yeah I'm glad that I got acquainted with Carmen," Andrew admitted.

"I'm glad my mom loves you too babe," Alex said, taking a sip of her cider.

"Yeah,"

"Hey guys, remember the time we traveled into the future and we found out what our future selves would become," Clover recalled, drinking her booze.

"Ah yes, I was hyped to know that Alex and I would get married in the future," Andrew said.

"I hope we get married soon babe," Alex stated.

"We will soon, I promise."

"I know baby," Alex then said. "Anyway Andy, there was that one time you got insomnia and you had trouble sleeping, and I had to give you a back massage to help you fall asleep."

"I remember that, I've had less trouble sleeping at night as a result," Andrew winked to Alex, resulting in her winking back.

"There was that one time we were on a mission, and Alex was ranting about breaking a mirror, earning 7 years of bad luck and Andrew constant ranting about Conspiracy," Chaosky stated.

"Yeah that whole jinx thing and Conspiracy nonsense was really getting annoying," Clover said.

"His powers are real I tell you," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Chaosky decided to change the subject. "Anyway, there was that one time Alex's parents sent their daughter to England to a boarding school."

"Ah yes, it was wear I had to save her, she turned into a dolphin and this happened because she got all F's," Andrew recalled. "Only to find out the F's weren't hers and she got good grades."

"Uh huh, I'm glad you rescued me and I got to stay in Beverly Hills," Alex said.

"Me too babe,"

"Hey guys," Sam started. "You remember that whole shopping fiasco, right?"

"Ick, that freaky nerd followed me everywhere," Clover said in distaste.

"I had to act like a dog," Chaosky said.

"I was chased by fangirls," Andrew said.

"And I was forced to be flirted by some creepy old guy," Alex shivered in fear.

"That was the wildest day of my life," Andrew said.

"Same with us Andrew," Sam agreed as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then came that whole truth serum fiascos," Chaosky said. "Where Alex was infected by the truth serum."

"Yes, if there's one thing I discovered that day, it's that Alex loves stuffed animals and has kept a stuffed turtle named Ollie." Andrew said.

"Yeah Andrew, I consider all of you my best friends," Alex stated. "And I could never say which one of you is better."

"I know sweetie," Andrew said.

"After that, there was that one time that bad guy Lumiere kidnapped Alex, held her hostage and Andrew stowed away on his ship," Chaosky said.

"Ah ha, I went as far as invite those cartoon characters and drive him to insanity," Andrew chuckled. "That was pretty funny."

"It sure was Andy," Alex giggled at how Andrew drove him mad just to save Alex.

"Oh, what about the time where the future was turned into a 70's-esque utopia," Sam said. "Thanks to Boogie Gus that is."

"Yeah, but we put a stop to his plans," Alex said.

"We sure did," Andrew said as Chaosky was drinking his red wine, as he then remembered the next event that happened. "Oh yeah, then there was that one time where Chaosky decided to confess his love towards Sam after what happened on a mission."

"Oh yeah," Chaosky blushed, putting his cup down. "I'm happy that I managed to confess my love to Sammy."

"Why I'm glad we could be in a secret relationship too Chaosky," Sam blushed, drinking her red wine and accidentally spilling it. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky then noticed something. "Hey Sammy, you got some red wine on your…breasts."

Sam looked down and on the top of her breasts she saw she got red wine on it.

"Oh," Sam said.

"I got it, allow me," Chaosky went and got onto Sam and approached her breasts. It was then he started licking off the red wine off her breasts. It was then Sam's face went bright red from blushing as the others were shocked. Not wanting him to stop, Sam didn't say anything until Chaosky was done.

"Gee, uh… thanks Chaosky." Sam thanked him awkwardly.

"You're welcome Sammy," Chaosky said. "I love you."

"Love you too," She said as they looked like they were to engage into some sexual activity of their own…

"OKAY! Before Chaosky and Sam start having sex and make this an M-Rated story, there was then the time where Alex and I ended up getting the toots," Andrew stated.

"That's right babe," Alex blushed.

"Yeah, I had to get rid of those beans as a result," Chaosky recalled getting off of Sam and went back to drinking his red wine.

"Yeah," Andrew then continued. "It was then at that point, the author decided to go experimental with us having adventures, exploring different genres."

"Like…?" Clover questioned.

"We had a supernatural/spiritual story of us exploring a ghostly haunted house, a western tale with us going back to the days of the wild west, a crime solving mystery where I solved the mystery on who stole Mandy's locket, a sci-fi journey involving aliens and the group GOOPER, an alternate version of chapter five from the first story, a horror-esque story where I had a horrifying nightmare worse than anyone else ever had, and a poetry themed story where I found the enjoyments of writing poetry where I wrote poems about all of you." Andrew stated.

"I remember all of those events myself Andrew," Alex said.

"Yeah,"

"And after that, there was the time we found out that Andrew's parents were actually WOOHP agents before their passing," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, that was kinda sad," Andrew brightened up afterwards. "But it was nice to know that they were WOOHP agents before they left."

"Yeah it was amazing Andy," Alex then said. "There was also the time where we became super spies and had a party in celebration for it."

"Of course, and Jim and Scram almost tried to bankrupt WOOHP," Chaosky recalled.

"Yeah but I put a stop to that," Andrew said proudly, finishing up his cider.

"That you did baby," Alex said finishing up her own cider.

"There was the time where our fathers came over to visit," Sam stated.

"Yes, I'm glad that it worked out perfectly just like it did with the mothers," Andrew said.

"Same here Andy," Alex agreed with him. "There was the time Andrew got a swollen tongue and I had to help him with soothing his tongue."

"Yeah that was from drinking coffee that was too hot," Andrew admitted.

"We know Andrew," Chaosky continued. "There was then the snow themed story, and then there was the one time that we had to deal with an obnoxious neighbor who played his music too loud."

"Yeah, that guy was a huge jerk," Clover retorted. "Especially since he had wanted to kill Chaosky."

"Good thing we put a stop to it before it happened." Andrew commented.

"Uh huh," Alex then recalled. "Andrew there was the one time I wrote _you_ a poem as a way to thank you for the poem you wrote me."

"I remember, that poem touched my heart," Andrew admitted. "And I still have it in my room too."

"I know babe."

"And there was the time someone made a threat to Alex, saying that he was going to do…" Andrew muttered that word under his breath where no one heard him. "And she went all gothic and alone as a result, so I had to comfort her."

"Yeah, thank you for saving me before that happened Andrew," Alex thanked him after remembering the event.

"It was my pleasure baby," Andrew nodded. "Then there was the time that Clover, Alex and I were afraid of a spider, and I got to be the one to narrate _that_ story!"

"Yeah that was kind of a silly day wasn't it," Alex admitted.

"Good thing that icky spider was disposed of," Clover remarked, drinking more of her booze. "Thanks to Chaosky and Sam that is."

"We know Clover," Sam rolled her eyes. "Then there was the time where our house was going to be bulldozed and we were going to lose everything,"

"I'm just glad we were able to save our home," Chaosky said.

"That story was also a temporary finale before the author went on hiatus for a bit," Andrew said. "It also reflected on the author's personal life he was going through at the time."

"That's right babe," Alex said.

"Then of course, the next event that happened was to celebrate the return of the author," Andrew said. "And it was also my 17th birthday too. That was an awesome birthday by the way."

"I'm glad that it was Andy," Alex said as the happy couple stared in such a romantic manner.

"Oh, oh, I know what happened next," Clover was getting excited. "After that was the time that I first met my Robby Poo and he became my official boyfriend!"

It was then the door knocked and the person who came in was none other than Robert himself.

"Did someone mention me," He asked.

"ROBBY POO," Clover ran over and hugged him. "You decided to join us for New Year's eve!"

"I wouldn't miss it fer the world Clova," Robert said as Clover escorted him over to the others. Clover decided to get him a drink, so she showed him the booze she was drinking.

"Is… is that… b-booze," Robert asked as he gulped and was sweating.

"You got it babe, would you like a glass," Clover offered him.

"I'd be delighted to share some wit you mah gal," Robert held out a glass and Clover poured some booze.

The two of them started drinking their booze heavily, with high hopes that they'd both would get drunk on love. A scene was starting to take place before Andrew interrupted it.

"Hey, before those two decide to get drunk on love, I think we should recap the next event that followed," Andrew said. "Anyway, after Clover got a permanent boyfriend, we then decided to stay at a hotel, and Alex and I ended up sharing a room together."

"I remember that Andrew," Alex was giggling. "We had a ton of fun together that night didn't we?"  
"We sure did pumpkin," Andrew stated. "After that, the following events that followed include these: the time where Sam and Clover became babies and Alex and I became temporary parents until they got back to normal, the time where Alex went blind in the eyes and I had to assist her throughout town, and of course, there was Alex's 16th birthday."

"All those times were amazing babe," Alex sighed happily. "And that was the best 16th birthday I could ever ask for."

"I know it was babe," Andrew smiled.

"Oh here's one," Sam then said. "There was also the time where Chaosky became a human temporarily."

"Yeah," Chaosky sighed at the memory. "I wish I could become a human one day."

"I will do whatever it takes to make it happen," Sam said. "In the 'future', I will create something that'll allow you to turn into a human."

"Thank you Sammy," Chaosky went and hugged her. "I love you so much."

"You're welcome, and I love you so much too Chaosky," Sam returned the hug and it lasted for a moment.

"Hey, don't mind if I interrupt," Robert jumped in. "But there was that one time where we went to that prom at BHHS."

"That's right, we still have those awards we won don't we," Andrew recalled.

"We sure do," Sam stated as she nodded her head.

"Hey I just remembered," Chaosky spoke up. "There was the one time we went to a political convention, and at the same time, we found out that Robert here became a spy in the process."

"That's right," Robert nodded. "Even though I'm on a different team, I still make time fer you Clover."

"I know you do Robby Poo," Clover gushed.

"Hey," Alex got their attention. "After that, we found out that Lumiere escaped from prison, acquired the help from Jim and Scram and some monkey named Bananas…"

"They captured the girls and Chaosky and I had to rescue you three," Andrew finished for her. "And it was done in the most humorous, comical way possible."

"Ha ha, it sure was Andrew," Chaosky chuckled as a result. "I do happen to recall that one time where Alex found a puppy and ended up taking care of him."

"Oh yeah I remember that," Alex squealed. "I really do miss that puppy though."

"I know you do babe," Andrew said. "We'll get a pet for you one day."

"I believe you Andrew," Alex smiled as a result.

"Oh, guys remember the time where all of those Chaosky clones started causing trouble in Beverly Hills," Andrew asked. "And that we had to get rid of all the fake ones?"

"Oh yeah," Chaosky said as he finished his red wine. "That was a total mistake on my part, and I apologize for it."

"It's okay Chaosky," Sam said as she finished her red wine. "I'm just glad we didn't shoot the real you."

"Me too Sammy," Chaosky smiled as he then remembered something. "Oh hey guys, sometime after, Andrew was shown wearing a dress."

"YA DID WHAT?!" Robert shouted in shock.

"Hey, it was a bet, and besides it was Alex's dress I was wearing," Andrew defended himself.

"Hehehehehe, you looked really nice in my dress Andy," Alex giggled as did everyone else as Andrew was blushing.

"Uh… thanks Alex," Andrew blushed as the other eventually ceased the giggling. "Anyway, there was that one mission where we were to stop a mind controller who captured Sam, brainwashed her and made her his personal number one assistant. He also was planning on making her his queen after he took over the world."

"Good thing we stopped him," Chaosky said. "That was the same time where Alex's poor driving was being put to good use for us."

"Yeah and I'm glad I was of good help there," Alex admitted.

"You sure were baby," Andrew winked. "Wait, what about the time where I got the hiccups?"

"Oh yeah and I made it my number one duty to help you with getting rid of those hiccups once and for all," Alex said proudly. "And it worked in the end didn't it?"  
"Yes, and it's all thanks to that kiss you gave me," Andrew admitted.

"Awwe hehehehe," Alex giggled in such a cute manner.

"Okay, continuing onward," Chaosky continued. "There was the one time Alex had to go to the dentist."

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of them anymore after that scenario," Alex admitted.

"The time the internet was giving us a really hard time," Chaosky stated.

"Yeah I got at my angriest that day," Andrew rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"And the time Andrew helped Alex with her taekwondo training so she could defend herself." Chaosky pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Andrew for that," Alex smiled towards her boyfriend.

"It sure was dear," Andrew smiled too.

"Hey guys," Robert said. "What 'bout the time where we got sent to a retro cartoonish dimension from an invention at WOOHP?"

"Ah yes Robert," Andrew nodded. "I felt loads of nostalgia from that trip."

"So did I Andy," Alex said as the others all nodded in agreement.

"Oh hey, there was also the time where Chao became a big hit in Beverly Hills," Sam proclaimed.

"That's right," Andrew recalled. "Everyone in town loved them and they all got one. I wonder if they'll ever appear again…"

"They might babe, but we'll just have to find out," Alex stated.

"Anyway, there was the time where we were sent to stop a maniac," Chaosky stated. "And we all got sent into five separate cartoons as result."

"I still watch those cartoons on a daily basis on weeknights," Andrew admitted. "Of course there was the time where my lady got a stomach bug from raw chicken, I had to take care of her, Robert and Clover found a baby girl and became temporary parents, and Sam and Chaosky became addicted to pool."

"Yeah Andy, I am still never eating at that restaurant again," Alex stated.

"I wonder if we'll ever have a baby of our own," Clover hoped and wondered.

"I'm pretty sure we will darlin'," Robert stated.

"And I still feel chills from that time I became addicted with pool," Chaosky confessed.

"Same here Chaosky," Sam agreed. "And it was on the author's birthday too."

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "Anyway, there was the time where Mandy got cursed by eight spirits."

"Oh yeah," Clover recalled. "She ended up injuring me for the umpteenth time and she apologized to me in the end for it after she saw her errors."  
It was then another knock was heard at the door. The person who came in this time was none other than Mandy.

"Did someone mention my name?" Mandy asked.

"Why yes we did Mandy," Andrew said. "What's up? What are you doing here on this New Year's Eve?"

"Well I was wondering if I could spend the night with you guys," Mandy wondered. "You know since we're all friends and such."

"Why sure Mandy," Andrew said. "Here would you like to have some apple cider."

"Oooh, apple cider, certainly, but it better be the good kind." Mandy stated.

"It is," Andrew said. "Let me help you."

Andrew helped Mandy with pouring her a glass of apple cider and refilled his cup and Alex's cup afterwards.

"Now what?" Mandy asked afterwards.

"Well we continue on with the recapping," Andrew stated. "Anyhow, the next thing that happened was the time where Alex and I got trapped in the closet."

"We had a lot of fun in the closet didn't we babe," Alex asked.

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "Then there was that soccer injury that I got in the legs a while back."

"Oh my," Mandy was kinda creeped out in a worried manner. "Did you get better Andrew?"

"I sure did, all thanks to Alex," Andrew said.

"You got that right babe,"

"I see," Mandy said. "Good thing."

"Yah, anyway, there was the time where I introduced you five to mah friends from the south," Robert said.

"Oh right, I'm glad we settled our differences," Clover remembered making piece with one of his teammates.

"And I'm glad we prevented a war from happening." Chaosky said.

"Wait, what war?" Mandy was confused.

"It's a long story Mandy," Andrew said.

"Oh okay," Mandy just went with that and didn't want to pester Andrew for the info.

"Anyway, after that, the 'unthinkable' happened," Andrew said. "Do you guys know what I'm talking about?"

"I know," Chaosky got the hint and realized what he was referring to. "It was the time where everyone in the world was being mind controlled into hating you and avoiding you right?"

"Yup, and it was also where I found out that this madman Vector was the one who killed my parents since they stopped him constantly and he almost succeeded with his plan," Andrew said. "It was a good thing we put a stop to his plan though."

"Not to mention the fact that Mandy proved to have fully redeemed herself," Robert said.

"Yeah and I meant it that day Andrew," Mandy recalled the events at that point. "I really do consider you my good friend."

"I know you do, and I thank you for that." Andrew thanked her.

"Yeah thanks Mandy," Alex said afterwards.

"You're welcome."

"Hey guys, you remember the one time where Sam was losing her sanity, and was going berserk because she was filled with paranoia on the account that she thought she was going to fail a class and be sent back to kindergarten," Chaosky recalled.

"Yeah, I feel really sorry for all that," Sam rubbed her forehead with the memory in mind. "I'm just glad Chaosky helped me before something bad happened to me."

"Hey I'd do anything for you Sammy," Chaosky winked at her.

"I know, and I thank you Chaosky," Sam thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, it was after that point in time did we get fast forwarded to several years and we are now depicted as adults," Andrew said. "In our 20s."

"That's right Andrew," Alex nodded. "And it starts with that one time Andrew was sleep walking and I was unable to sleep. He started doing some _very naughty_ things with me that I loved doing with him, and it helped me to fall asleep."

"I know it did babe," Andrew grinned. "I'm glad that I did that 'stuff' with you too."

"Anyway," Sam wanted to desperately change the subject continued on. "After that was the Halloween special, and that was the time where people turned into vampires by the vampire fleas, and Chaosky happened to be one of those victims."

"That's right," Chaosky recalled. "And by the end of the night, Arnold ended up getting attacked by wolves and turned into a werewolf as a result."

"Yeah, talk about creepy," Andrew retorted.

"Ditto," The others said in agreement.

"Shortly after that was the final presidential convention," Andrew stated. "The one before the election was held."

"Yeah," Robert said awkwardly. "I believe Daffy Lump won the election."

"That's okay, he can't take away our fun," Andrew commented.

"Got that right baby," Alex backed him up.

"Oh hey, you all remember the time where Andrew was freaking out and went berserk because he was denied healthcare assistance, preventing him from getting his prescriptions for his medication, right?" Chaosky asked.

Everyone but Robert and Mandy agreed.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me," Andrew felt ashamed. "I could have done something incredibly awful."

"Its okay babe," Alex comforted him. "I'm glad I got through your head and got you back to normal before you got worse, and before someone seriously hurt you."

"I know, and I'm thankful for that," Andrew stated as Alex agreed with him.

"Hey speaking of being thankful, after that was the Thanksgiving special," Chaosky stated. "The day that the parents of the girls and Robert came over for dinner."

"Yeah that was an excellent time," Andrew smiled at the memory. "I'm glad I got to meet Carmen again."

"I'm glad you and my mom got to interact together too babe," Alex grinned as well.

"And I'm glad I got to meet Robby's parents," Clover boasted.

"Same here mah darlin'," Robert said. "Anyway, after that was when we went golfin' right?"

"Yeah, and even though Jim and Scram ruined our fun, we still drove them away," Andrew stated. "Plus I got to team up once again with my beautiful lady Alex."

"Ditto there Andrew," Alex agreed. "After that was when Andrew and I got sent to an icy mountain thanks to some ice cream."

"And Mandy got sent there too and we kept her warm." Andrew stated.

"Yeah and I thank you for that event Andrew," Mandy said. "We really are the best of friends."

"Of course we are Mandy," Andrew nodded. "And it'll just get stronger as time moves forward."

Mandy smiled at that fact as Chaosky then said.

"Okay to finish this up, since this story is getting really lengthy, our latest event that happened was the Christmas special, where the six of us got together and exchanged gifts and it was the best Christmas we had together."

"Yeah and I got Mandy's card and it was heartwarming at best," Andrew said.

"I was doing that for a good friend of mine," Mandy said, chugging down her cider along with Andrew and Alex.

"I know and the gifts we exchanged were all awesome gifts," Andrew then said to Alex. "Your gift was the best of all though Alex my dear."

"Your gift was the best one I got too baby," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They then kissed lip to lip for a couple of minutes.

It was then an alarm went off and it was revealed to be midnight now.

"It's midnight now," Chaosky stated. "You all know what that means?"

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All seven of them said together in excitement.

It was then Clover and Robert had finished drinking the booze and it was clear by the looks on their faces that they really were…well, drunk on love.

"Oh babah," Robert said. "I'm feelin' like I'm drunk on love wit you Clova."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover giggled. "I love you you big hunky sexy man."

"I love ya too mah purdy gorgeous buttah ball," Robert said.

They ended up falling off their chairs and started French kissing and making out on the floor, letting their tongues touch one another and everything.

It was then Chaosky felt it was best to climb up Sam, touching her breasts by accident which got her to blush, as Chaosky got up close to her.

"So Sammy, should we engage in some fun too," Chaosky suggested.

"Oh of course Chaosky," Sam smiled. "I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"Oh," Chaosky smiled. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Chaosky."

The two of them started French kissing as well, letting their tongues touch as they blocked out the world around them. Andrew was admiring this as he then said to Alex.

"So Alex, since it's the New Year, what do you say we hump together a little," Andrew wondered.

"Oh Andy, I would love to do some humping with you," Alex grinned.

"Allie my girl, I will make you so happy and relaxed, no one else could do it better," Andrew teased playfully. "And nothing will change that."

"Oh Andy Poo you naughty sexy man," Alex giggled and playfully teased as she then said seductively. "I love you so much you hunky sexy Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, my beautiful angel and my gorgeous looking baby doll," Andrew sounded just as seductive.

The two of them pounced onto the floor and started French kissing each other, letting their lips and tongues meet and touch one another, as they started humping and making out together as well. Mandy saw the three couple sharing love and couldn't help but smile.

"It makes me heart warmed to see those couple make love with each other," Mandy then faced the readers and said. "Okay readers, with the length of this story now, I just want you to know that I hope you all enjoyed this story, and on that note, Happy New Year Readers! Goodbye!"

Mandy waved goodbye to the readers as the three couples continued making love. It was then the screen faded out in black, and that means it's now the end of the story everyone…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **WHEW! THIS HAS TO BE THE LONGEST SINGLE CHAPTER STORY I EVER WRITTEN! EVEN MORE SO THAN 'TOO MANY CHAOSKYS'! I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT!  
ANYWAY, I'M GONNA BE THINKING OF A NEW STORY TO MAKE BUT IT'LL TAKE A WHILE! I DO HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN THEN TO FIND OUT WHAT IT'S ABOUT!**

 **MEANWHILE, IF YOU'D LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, I WOULD GLADLY APPRECIATE THAT!**

 **OTHERWISE THAT'S ALL I HAVE, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE, AND ON THAT NOTE, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! GOODBYE!**


End file.
